youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). Question #13754. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-05. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = A03 Weisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14992. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 25 | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Zatara (father) | mentor = Zatara | affiliation = Justice League, formerly the Team | powers = Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 115 | voice = Lacey Chabert }} Zatanna Zatara is a magician, a member of the Justice League, and a former member of The Team. She is the daughter of Zatara. Personality Zatanna has a rebellious nature: she has snuck out of the house multiple times with a duplication spell, and suggested that the Team would "kidnap" her to coerce her involvement. She is also quite comfortable with Robin's flirting and shares the habit of removing prefixes from words. She can also be compassionate and trusting towards others. Physical appearance An attractive teenage girl, Zatanna has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Her magic allows her to change her clothing quickly. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a tie (either white bow tie or a black bolo tie), a black jacket and a black skirt. Her other, more casual outfit is a pair of white or black pants with a light violet or dark red top and white or black shoes. She also wears white earrings. On her first mission, she used a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. At age 19, she has grown noticeably taller, sporting a more curvaceous frame and sizeable bust. Her stage/mission attire is more alluring, showing more cleavage, and her hair became wavier with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-01-30). Question #14098. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-31. Weisman, Greg (2012-03-05). Question #14498. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-12. 2010 .]] Zatara introduced his daughter to the Team in the hopes of giving her a training session with Black Canary. The Team befriended her; especially Robin, who took an instant liking to her. As her father discussed affairs with Black Canary, Zatanna quickly realized the Team was having a psychic conversation, and called them out on it. Superboy immediately requested information about Red Tornado from Black Canary, but received no satisfactory reply. As a distraction, Zatara asked the Team to show Zatanna around the Cave. During the tour, Zatanna deduced that the Team did plan on searching for Tornado, and suggested she'd come with, supposedly because they "kidnapped" her. Out of ideas, Wally suggested interrogating Professor Ivo, Morrow's biggest competitor. Much to the surprise of the rest, Zatanna used a spell on him that made him reveal the location of Morrow's lab: Yellowstone Park. The Team headed to Yellowstone, and set out to find Red Tornado. He found them, and quickly dispatched them. He sucked the air out of Zatanna's lungs, making it impossible for her to say a spell. She came to when Red Volcano took over. Robin then realized Zatanna was the card up their sleeve here; Volcano boasted knowing their every move because he had Tornado's memories, but Tornado was not familiar with Zatanna. She managed to distract the robot so Kid Flash could save Miss Martian from his clutches. The battle was won after Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno took on their younger brother, and held him down in the lava, melting him. The Team returned to Happy Harbor, while Zatanna feared that she's grounded for life by her father. During the Team's psychic training scenario, Zatanna prepared herself to battle the alien invasion after the Justice League had been killed. On Halloween, Zatanna was invited by Miss Martian to her school dance, and arrived at Mount Justice that night. Zatanna was greeted by the Team and Captain Marvel, who had face paint resembling a zombie. Zatanna asked the Captain if the Justice League were having a Halloween party, because her dad hadn't mentioned it. Insulted and thinking that the Team did not want to include him, Captain Marvel went trick-or-treating, and announced he wasn't going to share his candy. Observing Miss Martian and Superboy's flirting, Zatanna asked Artemis how long they had been a couple. Artemis however, was oblivious to their relationship, and upset, she stormed off. Zatanna pursued, apologizing, saying that she didn't realize Artemis didn't know. After Zatanna asked Artemis if she was still going to the dance, Artemis refused, and so they compromised with a "girl's night out". .]] Zatanna and Artemis drove their motorbikes around in their costumes in Manhattan. After awhile, they drove by the Museum of Natural History, which was overrun by policeman. They continued driving, and taking down criminals, giving Artemis her chance to hit something. Soon after, they were attacked by a stranger named Harm, who wielded a powerful weapon called the Sword of Beowulf. He quickly deduced Zatanna and Artemis as the apprentices of Green Arrow and Zatara. Zatanna and Artemis were chased down by Harm, and were led to his apartment building by a strange girl who only said "Secret." Harm caught up with them, and knocked them unconscious with the Sword. Zatanna and Artemis came to, and realized they were inside Harm's home, captured. Zatanna was placed in an old bedroom belonging to a girl, tied to a chair, and gagged with a piece of tape. Secret returned, and untaped Zatanna's mouth. She freed herself with a spell, and found out the room she was in was Secret's old bedroom. Next, Zatanna freed Artemis, and were once again chased by Harm. They were chased into his backyard, where Secret showed them a grave, with words written in the dirt saying, "Greta Hayes, Beloved Sister." Zatanna told Artemis Secret was Greta's ghost, and Secret showed how she died by flashing an image of Harm's dagger between her fingers. and Zatanna look at Abel's House of Secrets.]] Harm confronted them once again. This time, Secret's ghost confronted him, and removed the orange ball of light on his chest where his heart was. He couldn't lift the Sword of Beowulf, and was knocked out by Artemis with a punch to the face. Zatanna cast a spell, ripping his coat up, and using it as ropes to tie his body up from hands to feet. She then promised Greta a proper burial. Before leaving as the police were coming, they looked at Abel's House of Secrets across the street, with a sign highlighted in purple light which reads "secret." Artemis stated that the sign, or specifically the last word, must have been the last thing Secret saw before her death. Zatanna continued meeting with the Team, though her father was not very fond of the thought of her joining. She just arrived in the Cave with Artemis when all of a sudden, all adults disappeared in front of their eyes. At Robin's insistence, Zatanna used one of her father's locator spells. She was uncertain about her skills to pull it off, but successfully pinpointed the source of the magic to Roanoke Island. Billy Batson arrived and explained to them what really happened: the world was split up in two dimensions by Klarion, one with adults and one with children. By changing back and forth to Captain Marvel, he was able to act as a relay. Batman and Aqualad planned a coordinated attack. With the Team on the losing end of the fight against Klarion and with no other options, Zatanna summoned the Helmet of Fate and allowed Nabu to possess her. However, as the Helmet exists in both dimensions, Nabu had trouble maintaining contact with only half a host. .]]After Klarion taunted Doctor Fate that his host would die for nothing, the Lord of Order brutally overpowered the Lord of Chaos, and bound him. A combined spell with her father on the other side merged the dimensions back together. Klarion got away, and Doctor Fate's insistence on not pursuing him led to some consternation among the others. However, Fate argued that chaos could not be destroyed, and he would need to establish himself on the Earthly plane permanently. He refused to give up Zatanna's body as his host. Zatara offered his instead, and Fate accepted. After taking off the helmet and realizing what her father had done, she tried to stop him, but it was too late. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-22). Question #15063. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-22. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-22). CORRECTION:. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-23. The Team helped Zatanna move into the Cave, in a room next to Miss Martian's. Though she was glad with the help and friendship, she just needed some time alone. Now with the Team full time, Zatanna had some trouble blending in. Robin and Artemis tried to make her feel at home, which worked a bit. She was, however, still unfamiliar with a lot of things, like mission briefings from Batman, and did not know what the Watchtower was. With the nation in an artificial snowstorm, Batman sent Zatanna with the other girls to destroy one of five mysterious ice fortresses. Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow, with their protégés, destroyed the ice fortress's defensive turrets; a spell from Zatanna brought it down. Zatanna and M'gann were preparing Thanksgiving dinner, with turkey, pie and salads. After Wally left to celebrate the feast with family, Zatanna started crying, as she missed her father and remembered how they celebrated Thanksgiving together. Though she claimed the tears were from cutting onions, M'gann stopped cooking to console her. Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner did not go on a mission with the others, thinking it would be better to get some rest. It wasn't long before they were bored, and asked Red Tornado if he had any other missions for them. He turned them down, telling them to amuse themselves, before flying into his apartment. Zatanna questioned what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs. When Tornado left shortly after, the trio broke into his apartment. They were shocked to find an android. Red Tornado suddenly arrived and demanded an explanation as to why they were there, and when he got one, he told them he built the "John Smith" android in the hopes of mingling with humanity better. Zatanna remarked that the android was good-looking, but needed pants. When the rest of the Team returned from their mission, Zatanna witnessed a falling out between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis about the failed mission. Zatanna and the others, including their new teammate Rocket, watched the induction of new League members from inside the Hall of Justice. Zatanna still had some problems coping with Doctor Fate's possession of her father, but Robin was nearby to offer solace. Responding to an alert that Cheshire was spotted at the Asheville airfield, the Team tracked her to the Smokey Mountains. The plane had crashed, but it was a trap. A force field was lowered over the valley, leaving them no escape. Zatanna first created a snowstorm in the bubble to allow them some cover, and then took down Riddler with ease. Batman seemingly berated the collective team for going rogue again, then congratulated them for the capture of the supervillains. Shortly after, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian confessed that they were in contact with Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, and Queen Bee respectively, all of whom were blackmailing them and instructing them to go to Santa Prisca. After Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian revealed their true allegiance to the Team and not the Light, the rest of the Team helped ambush the villains. Zatanna and Robin took on Bane, but the powerhouse was out of their league. Zatanna was slammed to the ground, but managed to cast a spell that created several illusions of Robin. It distracted Bane, and allowed Robin to cut off his Venom line. Batman informed the Team that the mole is Red Arrow, a clone of Roy Harper created by Cadmus as a sleeper agent; the real Roy would likely be dead. As Batman left, Zatanna got a mystic vibe off him. She got the same feeling with Red Tornado, who had mysteriously powered down. They found Starro-tech in his palm, and decided to investigate. Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad went off to look for Red Arrow, while the others prepared to transfer Red Tornado's consciousness into the John Smith android. Black Canary arrived at the Cave and attacked them. After she was taken down, the Team left with the Super-Cycle. During the trip to catch up with the others, Red Tornado explained how the entire Justice League was placed under Vandal Savage's mind control. The Team infiltrated the Watchtower and took out several heroes. Zatanna took down Captain Marvel by forcing him to blurt out his magic word. After her teammates left, she attempted to remove the Helmet of Nabu from her father, only to be electrocuted in the process. Zatanna made it to the central hall shortly before midnight, were she found Savage and Klarion had just disappeared. The clock struck New Year, and after Kid Flash and Artemis, and Superboy and Miss Martian kissed, Zatanna decided to do the same with Robin. He was surprised at first, but gave in quickly. 2011-2015 Zatanna stayed with the Team for a while, but eventually joined the Justice League Weisman, Greg (2012-05-16). Question #14992. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-18. 2016 Zatanna and Rocket arrived at the Hall of Justice where they were asked questions by Cat Grant. Catherine Cobert told Grant they had no comment. Zatanna and Rocket arrived at the Watchtower for a briefing on Lobo, the Kroloteans, and the Zeta-Beam technology of Adam Strange. After the briefing, Zatanna spoke with Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Superboy, reminding them they still had an invitation to join the Justice League if they wished. After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Zatanna arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Zatanna watched the activation of the Zeta-Shield from the Watchtower's observation deck. Powers and abilities to change her clothing.]] * Magic: Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. :Spells used by Zatanna have included: :* "Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol" (Blurt out Morrow's true location!)Weisman, Greg (2012-04-11). Question #14549. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-11. :* "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!" (Time to try out the new look!) :* "Etaerc a... a... dleihs dnuora ym!" (Create a... a... shield around my!) :* "Emoks sic emoceb a dlofdnilb!" (Smoke become a blindfold!) :* "Ekoms dna srorrim... Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!" (Smoke and mirrors... Create Kid Flash illusions!) :* "Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" (Change clothes into our uniforms!) :* "Teah taht s'nopaew latem!" (Heat that weapon's metal!) :* "Etativel reh!" (Levitate her!) :* "Etativel drows ot em!" (Levitate sword to me!) :* "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" (Fire burn, cauldron bubble!) :* "Lacitcarp raewtoof won!" (Practical footwear now!) :* "Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" (Cold wind blow! Cold wind blow! Cold wind blow!) :* "Sepor, emoc esool" (Ropes, come loose!) :* "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!" (Change clothes into bindings!) :* "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" (Locate epicenter of sorcery!) :* "Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep" (Levitate him off the pentagram!) :* "Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy" (Helmet of Fate, reveal yourself!) :* "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" (May the two become one once more!) :* "Yelsrap egas yramesor dna emyht!" (Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme!) :* "Etativel!" (Levitate!) :* "Hctah siri nepo!" (Hatch iris open!) :* "Evig mih stnap!" (Give him pants!) :* Create a localized snowstorm :* "Tekcajtiarts!" (Straitjacket!) :* "Gag mih" (Gag him) :* "Ekam ti pots gniwons" (Make it stop snowing) :* "Ekoms dna srorrim" (Smoke and Mirrors) :* "Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!" (Create Robin illusions!) :* Levitate a piece of Starro flesh to distract the Atom. :* "Trulb tuo 'Mazahs!'" (Blurt out 'Shazam!') :* "Temleh, esaeler ym rehtaf" (Helmet, release my father) Abilities * Multilingualism: Weisman, Greg (2012-02-10). Question #14270. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-11. Weaknesses * Concentration: When saying a magic spell, Zatanna must concentrate fully in order to say and perform it correctly or else the spell simply won't work. Sometimes making small errors will interfere with the performance. * Energy: Zatanna claims that all magic requires energy, which usually comes from within. This limitation prevents her from doing the impossible. Relationships Zatara Zatara was very protective towards his only daughter when she was a child; he was not used to the idea that she was growing up. He eventually sacrificed his body to Nabu, so his daughter could live her own life. Even under the Helmet's control, Zatara remained very protective towards his daughter. She once tried to free her father from Nabu, but was not powerful enough. Nightwing Ever since the two first met, they have had an interest in one another. He has, on occasion, offered his support to deal with the absence of her father. Zatanna kissed him on New Year's Eve since it was tradition. Artemis Artemis and Zatanna have a good relationship, with Artemis almost immediately accepting Zatanna to the Team, even before she officially joined. Zatanna reciprocates this friendship, offering to go out with Artemis on Halloween after Artemis learns about Miss Martian and Superboy being a couple. Appearances Background in other media * This is Zatanna's third animated appearance. She first appeared in the DC Animated Universe, first voiced by Julie Brown in Batman: The Animated Series, Stacie Randall in Gotham Girls, Jennifer Hale in Justice League Unlimited's "This Little Piggy" and Juliet Landau (uncredited) in "The Balance". Hale also played the part in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * In DC Comics, Zatanna is much older, and has been retconned as a childhood friend and occasional romantic interest of Batman. She has been a member of the Justice League, the Sentinels of Magic, the Grant Morrison version of the Seven Soldiers of Victory, and more recently, Justice League Dark. Her father Zatara is deceased and was not a member of the Justice League in the comics, instead appearing as a backup story character in multiple titles beginning with Action Comics. Her mother (also deceased) was a witch named Sindella. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Justice League Category:The Team